Evan Katz
Evan Katz is a writer and executive producer for 24. He was also the showrunner of 24: Live Another Day and, with Manny Coto, the creator and showrunner for 24: Legacy. Career Katz began his professional career in 1990, working as both writer and producer of the TV film Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again. After that, he continued working on shows such as The Commish and McKenna. In the 1990s, while working as part of the writers' staff for the show JAG, Katz met 24 co-creator Robert Cochran. He also worked with writer and co-creator Joel Surnow on the show Special Unit 2 in 2001. In 2012, after 24's initial run, Katz served as producer and writer for the series Awake, along with Howard Gordon. The show features Cherry Jones in its main cast. During that time, he also collaborated on shows like The Event and Body of Proof. Katz is married to casting director Lisa Miller Katz. Role on 24 Katz started working on 24 during Season 2, serving as both writer and consulting producer. In 2004, Katz won a Writers Guild of America award for the episode "Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm." Starting with Season 3, he also became an executive producer on the show. In 2014, Katz returned with Cochran, Gordon and Manny Coto to write 24: Live Another Day, on which he and Coto served as showrunners. Katz and Coto later served as showrunners for 24: Legacy. 24 credits Creator *''Legacy'' (all episodes, with Manny Coto) Producer *Season 2: Consulting Producer *Season 3: Co-Executive Producer *Season 4 – Season 8: Executive Producer *''Live Another Day: Executive Producer *Legacy: Executive Producer '''Writer' *Season 2 ** ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (with Gil Grant) ** (with Gil Grant) *Season 3 ** ** (teleplay, with Stephen Kronish) ** (story, with Stephen Kronish) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (with Stephen Kronish) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (teleplay, with Stephen Kronish) ** (story, with Stephen Kronish) *Season 4 ** ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (teleplay, with Howard Gordon) ** (with Howard Gordon) *Season 5 ** ** (with Robert Cochran) ** (teleplay, with Howard Gordon) ** (with Howard Gordon) *Season 6 ** (with David Fury) ** (with David Fury) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (teleplay, with David Fury) ** (teleplay, with Howard Gordon) ** (with Robert Cochran) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (with Howard Gordon) *Season 7 ** (story, with Howard Gordon) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (teleplay, with Robert Cochran) ** (teleplay) ** (with Juan Carlos Coto) ** *Season 8 ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (teleplay, with Alex Gansa) ** (with David Fury) ** (story) ** (teleplay, with Alex Gansa) *''Live Another Day'' ** (with Manny Coto) ** (story, with Manny Coto) ** (story, with Robert Cochran and Manny Coto) ** (with Manny Coto) *''Legacy'' ** (with Manny Coto) ** (with Manny Coto) *''24'' (Indian) ** ** (teleplay, with Stephen Kronish) ** (story, with Stephen Kronish) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (with Stephen Kronish) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** (teleplay, with Stephen Kronish) ** (story, with Stephen Kronish) 24-related appearances * Katz provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 3: 5:00pm-6:00pm" (with Riley Smith) ** "Day 4: 3:00pm-4:00pm" (with Shannen Doherty) ** "Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm" (with Brad Turner) ** "Day 6: 1:00pm-2:00pm" (with Carlo Rota) ** "Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm" (with Juan Carlos Coto, Annie Wersching and Bob Gunton) ** "Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am" (with Mary Lynn Rajskub and Glenn Morshower) * "24 Season 6: Inside the Writers' Room", Season 6 DVD * "24: On the Loose", Season 3 DVD * "''24'' and the War on Terror: Can Truth Learn from Fiction?", 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * "24 in 24" * "24-7: The Untold Story", Season 7 DVD * "Jack Is Back" External links * * * Interview with the Writers Guild of America * Interview with the BBC Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Season 2 crew Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 4 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Season 8 crew Category:Live Another Day crew Category:Legacy crew Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Emmy Award winners